The invention relates generally to electromagnetic (EM) launchers. In particular, the launcher incorporates a linear synchronous motor (LSM) drive. A projectile is contained within a bucket (serving as an armature) equipped with an annular Halbach array. The array uses magnets disposed parallel to the nozzle with adjacent magnets oriented perpendicular (i.e., π/2 rotation) to each other in rotating fashion.
Conventional rail guns employ two or more conducting rails within the breech and/or along the barrel to accelerate the armature that pushes the projectile for launch. The conventional technology exhibits deficiencies with rail life, energy storage and transfer, thermal management, and sabot design.